The Singer
by Airi Astrology
Summary: We all know how the Doctor thinks he is the last of the Time Lords. But what if he isn't? What if there is a Time Lady who can travel between dimensions? This is the story of the Singer, aka Viola, who is about to turn the Doctor and friends lives upside down. Lets just hope that everyone can survive her eccentric ways...
1. Chapter 1: Enter Viola the Singer

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Doctor Who and co.**_

Chapter One

"Let's go on an adventure to a distant land~" a girl sang. "An adventure through out time and space!~"

The girl, who looked to be 16, fiddled with a xylophone connected to a central control panel made of instruments, playing random notes as she sang. Her ginger ringlets bounced as the huge theatre lobby style room trembled.

"Viola!" shouted her older-looking brunette companion. "Where are we going?"

The ginger, Viola, grinned at her. "I don't know. I'm just going anywhere and everywhere!~" she sang.

"But I have to be home in time for my concert," the companion whined.

Viola looked at her sternly. "Tsk tsk, Sarah-Isabelle. You should know time and space are nothing for me. I can bring you back to the moment we left London."

Sarah-Isabelle, or Sarah for short, fell face first to the ground at the comment. She had completely forgotten who she was traveling with.

A chime sounded as the room stilled.

"We're here~" Viola sang, much to Sarah's horror as it reminded her of a scary movie she had seen.

Viola grabbed Sarah by the arm and dragged her towards the door. She opened the door and they stepped out. Now to an outsider, they would see a 16 year old girl, accompanied by a 19 year old girl, stepping out of a red telephone box with painted gray windows. Unknown to the outsiders is the fact that this is a spaceship called VATASS and that ginger girl is an alien.

"Let's see," Viola muttered. "Which way, which way?" Viola held her iPhone out as an arrow spun around in circles. The arrow stopped spinning, pointing Southwest on the compass app of the iPhone. "This way!~" she sang, running that way, through the crowd of humans, Sarah following behind her.

Racing down streets and sending a few unlucky locals to the ground, they reached their destination with ease. "Wow," Sarah commented, looking around Cardiff Bay. "It's so much like Cardiff back at home!"

"Of course," Viola stated in a matter of fact tone. "After all, this is a parallel world."

Sarah blinked. "Hey, why exactly are we here for anyway?" she asked.

"Move it," shouted a women. The two girls turned to see a blonde dressed in all black with a high tech blaster push her way past them. The poor blonde woman. She was being chased by a Dalek.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek shot at the blonde, missing by inches. The blonde turned and fired, the blaster beam bouncing off a force field.

Sarah looked at Viola. "Do something, Viola!" the girl shouted.

Viola sighed and whipped her iPhone and tapped an app called "Anti-Dalek" and pointed it at the Dalek.

"Extermi-" It never got the chance to finish for a bright pink beam shot from the iPhone and zapped the Dalek, making it explode.

"Was that _something_ enough for ya?" Viola asked. Sarah giggled.

"Who the hell are you?" the blonde asked.

Viola decided to play dumb and point towards Sarah then herself.

"Both of you," the woman said.

Viola grinned. "Well that clearer. This is Sarah-Isabelle Watson, my companion, and I'm the-"

The blonde cut her off. "Wait a second. Are you the Doctor?"

Viola looked taken aback. "Doctor who? I'm no doctor. I'm the Singer."

The blonde gave her a look. "You a Time Lor- I mean Lady?"

"Why yes, I am," Viola answered in surprise. "How in the melody did you figure that out?"

The blonde gave a smile. "I use to travel with a Time Lord called the Doctor. The name's Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Well then, Rose Tyler, will you answer a question for me?" Viola asked. Sarah's face went pale, knowing what might follow.

"Sure," Rose said.

"Will you like to join me on an adventure?~"

That was when Sarah let out a heavy sigh. She called it.

Rose looked at Viola. "Can I bring someone along?"

Viola nodded.

"Follow me," Rose ordered. "We'll go get him."

The trio had gone underground, into a secret base of sorts called Torchwood. It was Viola's first time in the legendary Torchwood. She had heard about it a few times before on her travels. How it was Earth's defense against aliens. Viola was like a kid in a candy store. A geek at ComicCon. Totally happy.

Many people looked at them. It was unusual for Rose to bring people down here. The trio came to a blue door and stopped.

Rose knocked. "Oi," she said. "You in there?"

"Yes," came the faint reply. Rose opened the door and the tree walked in.

Viola's and Sarah's first impression of the room was mad scientist/inventor. Second, messy. Parts to unknown devices were scattered and substances in jars littered the tables. As they scanned the room for life, Viola noticed brown hair sticking up from behind a trunk. As Rose and Sarah continued scanning the room, Viola crept toward it.

With a light poke, she touched the hair.

"Wahhhh!" the man screamed in surprise, causing Rose and Sarah to look in that direction. "Blimey, what ya think you're doing?"

Rose sighed. "There you are. John, meet the Singer and Sarah-Isabelle."

The brown haired man was skinny and geeky, wearing a brown suit, tie, and sneakers. John glanced Sarah over, taking in her pink shirt and jeans. Then he looked Viola down, from her Gothic lolita top hat headband to her mismatched blue and green high tops.

"What are you suppose to be?" he asked.

Viola looked down at her rainbow mini-sundress. "Myself?"

He grunted and turned to Rose. "Rose, why did you bring them here?"

"Maybe the Singer should explain," Rose said, gesturing to the brightly dressed ginger. John turn toward Viola.

"I'm the Singer or you can call me Viola," Viola said. "And I'm a Time Lady who has invited Rose Tyler on an adventure with me and I'm extending the invitation to you."

John's eyes nearly popped out. "A Time Lady?" he asked.

Viola nodded.

John smiled. "That means the Doctor is not the last anymore." A sad face fell on both Rose and John. "It's too bad we're stuck in Pete's World."

Viola raised an eyebrow. "Pete's World? I hope you mean Earth*Delta."

Rose and John looked at the Time Lady.

"Didn't you know we Time Lords and Ladies can travel to different dimensions?"

"But it's impossible now. The walls between parallel universes are closed," John said. "No one can get to the otherside. It's impossible. Even for the Doctor."

Sarah giggled. "Not for the Singer. Nothing is impossible for her. I'm from London on Earth*Alpha."

"Earth*Alpha?" John said.

"Yes, *Alpha is a parallel universe for *Delta." Viola explained. "Are you guy not from here?"

Rose nodded. Viola whipped out her iPhone again and started to scroll through apps.

"What exactly is that?" Rose asked. "You blasted a Dalek with it earlier."

Viola wasn't paying attention so Sarah explained. "It's a Super Sonic iPhone or a SS iPhone. Viola made it from an iPhone she got from my home world."

"A Sonic iPhone?" Rose questioned. "I've heard of a Sonic Screwdriver, but a Sonic iPhone makes no sense."

"Found it!" Viola shouted as she tapped the app called "Dimension Locator" and scanned Rose. The screen blinked and the phone issued a beep. "It looks like you're from Earth*Alpha just like Sarah-Isabelle."

John got closer to Viola. "Do you think I can get a closer look at that?"

As he reached for it, Viola moved it out of his reach. "Don't touch it," she said. "It can be temperamental."

Just then a knock sounded. A older woman with blonde hair appeared.

"Mother," Rose said, looking at the newcomer.

The woman looked at the girls. "Guests, dear?"

"Yes, Jackie, they're guests. What else would they be?" John answered sarcastically.

Viola smiled. "Alright, it's time to go!~" she sang as she tapped the screen on her iPhone. The three looked at Viola and Sarah.

"Go where?" Jackie asked.

"Home," Rose said. Jackie looked at her daughter and understood immediately.

"Just be careful, Rose dear. And, Doctor John, you watch out for her." Jackie said, eyes tearing up. "Tell Mickey I said hello."

"Of cour-," Rose was interrupted by a whoosh and a chime. There, behind the ginger girl, was a bright red telephone booth with gray painted windows. "How in the hell did that get in here?" Rose exclaimed.

Viola held up the SS iPhone. "Remote control," the ginger said proudly.

Jackie looked at the ginger and frowned. "Is she the Doctor? I thought the Doctor was male. Did he regenerate into a girl?"

Rose shook her head. "She's not the Doctor, but a Time Lady called the Singer."

"Oh," Jackie said. "Alright, have fun." And with that the woman left.

John gazed at the VATASS. "That's your TARDIS?" he asked.

"What's a TARDIS?" Viola asked. "This is the VATASS. It stands for Viola's Amazing Time And Space Spaceship."

"That's a TARDIS," John argued. "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. That is the proper term for your spaceship."

Sarah saw Viola glare at him. "You better just let her call it the VATASS. She is a tad touchy about her ship."

Rose smiled as she grabbed a large box with the label Fragile on it. "Just like a certain someone about his _ol' girl_, right John?"

"Let's go~" Viola sang cheerfully. She opened the door and disappeared inside with Sarah on her tail.

John mumbled and then brightened up, looking at Rose. "Allons-y!" he said, grabbing Rose's hand. The two race into the VATASS without looking back.

_**Author's Note**__**: Hi, everyone! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter to The Singer. I like music and Doctor Who. As I watched the Doctor Who Christmas Special 2011 and decided I wanted to create my own Time Lord, or Lady in this case, to have some fun with. Of course, our mysterious Singer/Viola/V is unusual. And how she can travel through demensions after the Doctor sealed them off from one another... Well, that's a secret. And for the VATASS, the Doctor's got his TARDIS. Same for the SS iPhone. Man, I wish I had a Sonic Screwdriver. Imagine all the fun I can have with it, or all the trouble I'll get in *Giggle*. The "Anti-Dalek" app is just what the Doctor needs. Yes, John is the Meta-crisis Doctor and he and Rose are happily married. And incase you were wondering about the parallel demensions, they go like this...**_

***Alpha(the Doctor's universe) to *Delta(Pete's World)**

***Beta to *Epsilon**

***Gamma to *Zeta**

_**So, there are, in this story anyway, 6 different demensions. And yes, we get to visit one or two others in this at a later date. Well, it's time to go. See ya next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2: First Stop Cardiff

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Doctor Who and co.**_

Chapter Two

**Rose smiled as she grabbed a large box with the label **_**Fragile **_**on it. "Just like a certain someone about his **_**ol' girl**_**, right John?"**

**"Let's go~" Viola sang cheerfully. She opened the door and disappeared inside with Sarah on her tail.**

**John mumbled and then brightened up, looking at Rose. "Allons-y!" he said, grabbing Rose's hand. The two race into the VATASS without looking back.**

Rose's first thought as the door slammed shut behind her and John was posh. Second, the control panel was made of musical instruments.

"So, whatcha think?" Viola asked. Her eyes glittered in the dim lighting of the VATASS. Sarah laughed. Typical Viola.

"It's nice," John said, glancing around the spaceship. "Very posh."

"So," Viola began. "What you think, Rose Tyler?"

"It's very interesting," Rose answered after a moment of thought.

Viola's face fell and she curled up in a cornor of the control room. A dark aura engulfed her as she drew a circle on the floor with her finger.

"Ah," John said, frightened. "What's with her?"

Sarah grimaced. "Oh, dear. Viola's in her emo cornor again."

"Her what?" Rose exclaimed.

"You didn't say it. She loves to hear this one little line. She looks forward to it whenever she brings newcomers aboard," Sarah explained.

"And what's the line?" Rose asked.

Sarah motioned them to come to her. "It's bigger on the inside than the outside," Sarah whispered.

Rose chuckled as she glanced at John, who was holding back a fit of laughter. Rose walked over to Viola. She crouched down and put a hand on the not-so-young girl's shoulder.

"Hey," Rose said. "Can you believe that it's bigger on the inside than the outside?"

Viola perked right up, nearly knocking Rose over. "It is, isn't it?"

They all laughed. Viola looked at her companions with a strange look. She shrugged it off, reaching for the controlls. A few piano keys, ringing of a bell, and a drumroll later, the room trembled.

"Where do you want to go?~" Viola sang.

Rose and John looked at each other. "Jack," they said simonatinously. John looked over at Viola. "Cardiff," he said. "We have a friend in Cardiff. He'll die from shock when he sees us."

Viola frowned. "Wouldn't that be a bad thing if he died?"

Rose giggled. "Jack has a hard time staying dead."

Viola shrugged and pound in the cordinates for Earth*Alpha's Cardiff, Great Britain. With a clash of a cymbal, the VATASS shook even harder than before. The wooshing noise increased and then the room grew still, a chime echoing in the silence.

Rose was the first to speak. "Well, John, that made the TARDIS look a bit tamed." She picked herself up off the floor.

Viola led everyone out of the VATASS. Rose and John looked in awe as they set their eyes on Earth*Alpha Cardiff for the first time in 4 years. Nothing changed. Not much anyway. John looked around and a grin spreaded across his face.

"There," he shouted, pointing at a spot near the middle of Cardiff. The quartet raced for the spot and skidded to a stop.

Viola gave John a look. "Why are we here, exactly?"

John grinned. "It's the secret entrance to Torchwood," he explained. They stepped on it and John brought out an object. It caught Viola's eye.

"What you got there?" she asked John.

"A sonic screwdriver!" he announced cheerfully as he pointed it to the ground and the sonic lit up. Cardiff disappeared around them and they were underground.

"Can I have a look at it?" Viola asked, holding her hand out.

"No, it can be tempormental." John replied.

Viola sighed and the four time travellers moved on. John led the way, taking them to some weird lab/office space. A man and a woman were there, huddled around an alien device. The woman had dark brown hair and the man had short dark hair. They both wore wedding rings on their left hands. Rose and John somewhat reconised the woman.

"Gwen," Rose called out.

The woman stiffened. Turning around, she held a gun, pointing it at the intruders. "Who are you?" she growled. The man drew his gun on them.

"Woah," John said, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the guns. "Might want to put that down before someone is hurt."

The woman frowned as she stared at John. "Don't I know you?"

John grimaced. "Yes and no," he replied. "You see, I'm-"

"Rose! How in the hell did you get back?" a voice shouted. Everyone looked up to see a man in a WW2 coat with his brown hair in a military cut.

"Oh dear," Rose said meekly. "How you doin', Jack?"

_**Author's Note:**__** Muwahahaha! Jack's made a comeback! I can't wait for **_**Doctor Who**_** to come back on. I also began watching BBC's **_**Sherlock**_**. It's absolutely brilliant. Can't wait for season 3. I wonder how exactly Sherlock survived the fall. It will be interesting to see how John will find out Sherlock is OK. Well, like always, I need to update some stories as Branwen Yarden on FictionPress. I also got a poll going on for FictionPress. Remember, reviews are welcome!**_


End file.
